Superman
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: Japan wrote a letter to America expressing his feelings. Little does he know, America is going to read it out loud at a party, And Japan doesn't know what to do Songfic to Superman by Joe Brooks


A/N Just a small fanfic I was dared to do. I had to write a songfic and it had to be exactly 1000 words, which it is. Well, Read and Review. Because reviews are very lovely

Japan couldn't. He just could not do it. He was too nervous; It usually was hard being rejected. But life was made to have risks, right? You see, Japan was going to send a love-like letter to America. He was definitely going to keep it anonymous. He was going to be with America when he reads it, to see his reaction. Japan was too shy to tell America in person, so the next best thing was to do this. Japan was right next to the mailbox. He slowly started to put the letter in the slot, when suddenly America walked up next to him, before America could talk, Japan put the letter back in his pocket. "Hey Japan, what are you doing here?" America asked.

"Oh…I'm just sending a few letters…" Japan said softly

"Oh cool. Me too. Dude, you should come over later. I'm having a party, you should totally come!" America excitingly said. America put a few letters in the mailbox too, probably bills, and put his hands in his pockets. "well, I have to go get ready, I hope I see you there. "

"Oh wait America-san. You dropped this." Japan pulled out his letter and held it out to America, "I found it on the ground. It was sent to you by someone. But it doesn't have a name."

"Ah, it's probably one of those weird letters I get from this chick. I'm totally going to read it out at the party."

Japan froze. He better not read it out loud. It was very personal. It wasn't sappy or anything…it was just private. But before Japan could say anything, America was out of sight. Japan was a little nervous to go to that party.

~Later at the party~

Japan knocked on the door of America's house. America opened the door and smiled, "you're here in time! I was about to read the letter! Go sit next to England, well, if you want."

Japan was very nervous now. He took a seat next to England and Japan face was expressionless.

America laughed, "Ready? I'm gonna read it….oooh, this handwriting is different, a little more messy." America's eyes went back and forth

"okay, here is is:

There are no words  
To paint a picture of you  
Your eyes  
It's like you're from some other world  
You walk my way  
Oh God, it's so frustrating  
So while I disappear when you come near  
It makes me feel so small while I blow my lines

Most every time, like I got no chance at all  
It isnt a lie I have to tell you how I feel  
Each time I try  
It gets a little more unreal

You walk my way  
Oh God, it's so frustrating so while I disappear  
When you come near, it makes me feel so small  
If I could reach your mind, would I find any trace of me at all?

If I could be a superman  
I'd fly you to the stars and back again  
'Cause every time you touch my hand  
And feel my powers running through your veins

But I can only write this letter  
And tell you that I'm not that strong  
Because I'm no superman  
I hope you like me as I am.

Because I think I'm in love with you."

America finished reading it, and Japan hid his face in the pillow next to him. The guys around him started to laugh. They were laughing at his letter. Japan just couldn't believe.

"Hmmm This can't possibly be from that girl. I've never really met her. Well it could be her, I don't know." America giggled.

Everyone was making fun of him. The letter he practically pulled her heart and soul out to write. "I just remembered, I left something in America's room a while ago. I should get it." Japan ran into the room.

He sat on America's bed and just sat there. He didn't cry or anything. Just sat.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" America asked as he walked into the room, sounding a little worried.

"Why did you have to do that?" Japan sighed

"Do what?" America sat down next to him.

"Read that letter."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know.. Maybe the person who wrote it wanted it to be private."

"They probably don't even know we're making fun of her!" America just could not sense the mood.

"He knows."

"He? I thought the person who wrote it was a gir- oh my god!" America eyes shot wide open. "you told the person I read it out loud didn't you." It seemed America knew Japan wrote it, he was just trying to avoid it.

"stop with the act America." Japan looked at America was straight face.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I mean….I'm sorry Japan." America put his head down.

"It's oka-"

"you know Japan, if you can't be my superman, I could most definitely be your hero." He looked up, winked, and then smiled. Japan smiled back.

They just smiled at each other, until America started to lean in. Japan hesitated, but started to lean in as well. When their lips touched, it felt like something new. While they kissed, America put his arms around Japan's back and smiled into the kiss. He pushed Japan a little bit closer, so they could deepen the kiss. Then America suddenly pulled back.

"Before anything goes any further, we should kind of kick out the other people in the living room. We don't exactly want them in here."

"yeah that would be a good idea" Japan had no clue what he was just about to get himself into.

America walked out, and came back in, in a real flash. "They're gone. So, you wanna go out…right?"

"Yes…" Japan replied

"Good! So, you wanna go out for dinner, or just stay here and play video games?" America grinned.

"It doesn't matter." Japan sighed

"As long as we're together, nothing matters" America escorted Japan outidde, and they started their date.


End file.
